


mine.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, merry christmas have some dickings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: There’s no denying how a flare of possessiveness seems to strike at times though, even more with how he can sense others staring at the red knight in ways that aren’t exactly subtle.That’s not to say Camus doesn’t feel the very same way.





	mine.

What a silly game they play.

 

A drink or two shared at the tavern in good company, eluding glances only proving to make the interactions all the more difficult to keep under control.

 

Still Camus partakes in effortless teasing which is certainly his trademark. Carefully laid touches are made to Miklotov’s arm that drag down beneath the table to rub over his thigh, and it only grows bolder as Viktor cannot help but to take the conversation to filthier terms. It’s not uncommon for tavern talk to evolve in this way, especially with so many appealing men and women having been recruited in the army.

 

There’s no denying how a flare of possessiveness seems to strike at times though, even more with how he can sense others staring at the red knight in ways that aren’t _exactly_ subtle.

 

That’s not to say Camus doesn’t feel the very same way.

 

It’s partially why he delves in those minor touches. Letting his palm curve just right to cup between Miklotov’s legs is not only enjoyable but reassuring. Feeling how the knight grows hard at the trace of his fingertips rubbing there unfolds such lewd fantasies in Camus’ mind.

 

The sound of mugs slamming against the table catches his attention, and soon he hears chairs scraping across the floor as well.

 

“Think it’s time for us to head upstairs.”

 

Miklotov mutters hastily, sparing a lone glance to his partner before wishing good night to everyone they had been spending the evening with.

 

They barely kept their composure and made it into the confines of the elevator. Camus’ intentions were made known with how he slid his hands over Miklotov’s hips. The gesture was returned in seconds, bodies pressing in together tightly with how Miklotov pinned the other knight against the side of the elevator. Moans intermingled in how their lips met, the heat of the exchange stirring intimate desires that would only be quelled with the most sinful of acts.

 

He’s certain they’re nothing but a mess as they stumble out of the elevator. The guards have grown accustomed to such interactions and hardly pay any mind as the knights managed to make it to their quarters. In the privacy of their room, Camus falls to his knees, pinning Miklotov to the door and wasting no time in teasing the hardened cock beneath the white slacks.

 

“Can never wait can you? Always such a slut…”

 

There’s a faint smirk tugging at Camus’ lips, tugging down the fabric enough to reveal that cock already beading with pre-cum at the tip. It’s _tempting_ , and Camus wastes no time in leaning in to trace his lips over the tip and slowly swallowing him whole. Miklotov groans, cursing the gods for how fucking good Camus is at sucking him off. Not only that, he always looks absolutely gorgeous while doing so.

 

It’s impossible not to grip into blond locks and give into the way his body craves for more of that mouth. Uneasy are his breaths etching into moans, hips rocking forward in a harsh pace to openly face fuck Camus who is more than inviting it. The way Camus stares up at him the entire time feeds into the possessiveness of it all. A rough groan vibrates into the thrusts as they become erratic, tongue flicking on the tip to savor any hints of pre-cum given.

 

Miklotov manages to fight off the haze enough to pull that sinful mouth off his cock. Seeing how the slickness of saliva and his essence shines on Camus’ lips only strengthens those dark desires.

 

“Strip and get on the bed.”

 

Camus shudders at the command, standing up to follow through on it.

 

An array of red and blue falls in a pile on the floor, Camus standing before him bare and cock visibly hard. He bites his lip while leaning back onto the sheets, watching as Miklotov signals for him to turn and lay face down. There’s a dip on the bed and the sound of metal scraping as the oil canister is opened to foretell what’s next. Camus arches into the warmth of a palm dragging down his spine, exhaling slowly at how a slick finger prods against his hole.

 

“Come on…open up for me baby…”

 

There’s no holding back how Camus pleads from the initial finger working its way inside. Miklotov makes careful preparation of it all, wanting to ensure he teases his lover in much of the same way to enact a form of revenge. Not to mention it’s enthralling as well, seeing and feeling the way Camus starts to rock his hips back over the length of his finger. Soon another is added, Miklotov leaning in closer to let his cock rub against parted ass cheeks.

 

“Want it… _please_ \- want your cock…”

 

Camus reaches back as best he can, fingers managing to lightly trace over the hard cock nearly throbbing in need and pressed so close to where he truly wants it.

 

It’s as Miklotov rams in three fingers as deep as they can go that he speaks in a harsh tone against the back of Camus’ neck. A hot line of kisses is made up to his ear, hitting a weak point and ensuring the other knight is completely desperate for it. Camus offers up his body in a way that only Miklotov can take.

 

And he does take it, he indulges in the way that his ass fits so nicely around his cock.

 

“Harder Miklotov - h-harder -“

 

Camus can feel hands gripping at his thighs, forcing them apart wider as that cock is hot and thick inside of him. It’s filthy how eager he always is for this. So often does he rile his partner up on purpose, all for this lustful means to an end. His cock leaks freely over the sheets, fingers digging harshly into locks of blond hair, hips smacking together in perfect tandem. The grunts and curses that Miklotov emits has Camus whimpering freely, feeding off the slick noises of sex.

 

“Want you to make a mess for me…” A sharp gasp follows the new command, Miklotov exerting his strength to grope over Camus’ ass and set him on his lap. Chest to back, it allows him the momentum aid in how Camus fucks himself over the cock throbbing deeply inside of him. “…you do that and I’ll fill you up just how you like it…”

 

The filthy promise only continues on as well with how he growls against Camus’ ear, saying how much of a slut he is for begging wantonly for his cock and cum. It only makes the sex hotter though and draws Camus that much closer to release. The second Miklotov gets his hand around to stroke over the neglected cock, it has Camus on the pinnacle of desperation.

 

“Mik - gods I’m -“

 

There’s no holding back how he cries out, body succumbing to the intensity of his orgasm. Streaks of cum release over the fingers intently stroking over him and coupled with the way Miklotov fucks up into him to create that delicious sensation - Camus is hopeless in how he trembles and falls apart. It’s more than enough to have Miklotov shuddering, tightly clinging to Camus as he manages but a few more thrusts as his own release takes over. It’s just as good, loving how the spurts of his cum fill deeply inside of his lover.

 

Having cum leaking out just slightly to create more of a mess between them is sheer perfection to Camus. Breaths are hot along his neck and cheek as he turns to meet brown eyes, leaning in to give a much softer kiss in comparison to their earlier interactions.

 

“You were really eager for it tonight..” Miklotov muses with a smile.

 

“I’d apologize but…I like that the world knows what’s mine.”

 


End file.
